


Complicated Simplicity

by saragapen



Series: Gumlee One-Shots [6]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saragapen/pseuds/saragapen
Summary: A little Drabble





	Complicated Simplicity

 

 

It was never simple.

 

 

How could it be?

 

Two beings, of vampire and gum, both found truce near each other. They both found peace in each other's words but never in their actions.

 

Both of them would say "I love you" but neither of them would kiss. Both would speak "I care for you" but neither would comfort.

 

Each day would be a new introduction, a new beginning; barely making eye contact. But every night would be like parted lovers, long lost soul mates; touching each other in desperation.

 

If one spoke in anger, the other would whine in hurt. If one spoke in hurt, the other would growl in anger. There was no balance between the two yet they stayed together.

 

Eyes would screech "I need you!" But their bodies would run away. Their mouths would whisper affection, but their bodies would ache in pain.

 

Both of royalty, but one higher then the other. Both ruler of a kingdom, but one more responsible then the other.

 

One was in to music, the other in to science. One held freedom as a priority whilst the other demanded discipline.

 

One was loved by so many while the other was abhorred by the same. One popular for his talents, the other abused for his knowledge.

 

Nothing made sense.

 

It was never simple enough.

 

A locked chest of love held many treasures, an outsider would never get to know.

 

But for the two who held the key, it was quite simple.


End file.
